The Bane of Tartarus
by FlamingFestus
Summary: Meet Louis, a Roman demigod who is assigned a quest by his father, to keep Tartarus from rising after Gaea's defeat. He and his friends must travel to the Greek camp for a few friends who will help in the quest. Takes place after the Blood of Olympus.


Louis POV

I was the average 13-year-old. That is until, the incident. When I was talking to my friend Varun we were blindsided by this weird horse-human thing, mixed together at the waist. It screamed "RUN DUDES!" and ran off, one leg, hoof, whatever, being dragged aimlessly.

Varun and I gave each other this weird look, like "was that just a horse-man?" That's when something clicked in my head. I remembered in Greek class, which was easy since I spoke both Greek and English, and without learning, somehow Latin, that the running horseman was really a centaur.

Just as I got that thought through my head, we heard a big rumbling sound, and when we turned towards it, and a chunk of the ceiling fell right next to us. We jumped, and then saw a big black head poke through the hole in the ceiling, growling at us. Drool dripped out of its mouth onto Varun, who stared up at the beast in shock. The thing's teeth were as big as my lower leg, and with that thought, I ran off, dragging Varun.

Yeah, I know, real heroic. But hey, I had no idea what to do, except that the giant dog was looking for us, and not to gives us cookies or hugs. Suddenly, a boy wearing all black ran out from the shadows, grabbing the two of us and throwing us behind him. He screamed, and seven skeletons came out of the ground, charging the beast, while the boy turned around to face us.

"You guys alright?" he asked, his eyes wandering to the sky through the hole in the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I don't really know about my friend. Who are you?", I stated abruptly. I looked over at Varun, who was rubbing slobber off his arms, muttering under his breath in disgust.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo, and I'm a demigod."

What's a demigod, and what's that thing you're fending off?"

"One of your parents is a god, both you and your friend. For example, I am a son of Hades. That beast is a hellhound." He stated easily, as if it was the answer to the simplest question in the world.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Varun, as the hellhound jumped at Nico. My crazy friend made possibly the stupidest decision ever; he jumped in front of the charging beast.

Lightning crackled, and a blond-haired boy flew in through the hole in the ceiling, holding a golden sword that crackled with electricity. His eyes were sky-blue, and he killed the hellhound in a single swipe, lightning striking the beast mid-swing, saving my friend's life.

"Hi, I'm Jason," he said after he killed the hellhound. "Nico! Behind you!"

Nico then turned around, and killed a creature, who tried to sneak up on us, that I recognized to be a manticore. Nico's sword absorbed the monster throughout his swing.

"Um, what's that sword made of?" asked Varun, his eyes longing for one.

"Its made of Stygian Iron," said Nico, "and its made for only children of Hades."

"Oh," said Varun, disappointment evident in his eyes. Suddenly his eyes perked up. "Well I could still get another sword, and if I am a child of Hades, then I can get the same sword and raise the dead."

"Varun, maybe we could have the same godly parent!" I stated, stuttering over my words.

"Well Louis, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't be a son of Hades, or the Greek Gods for that matter." stated Jason, looking surprisingly calm for such a big statement.

I hoped I could be a son of Hades, because I wanted to shadow-travel so badly. But as soon as I heard I couldn't be a son of the Greek Gods, my knees buckled, and I collapsed to the floor, upset and confused. I hit my head on the trophy case next to me, and I blacked out.

I woke up lying on a gray horse behind Jason, running down a street in San Fransisco. When I looked at the horse, my eyes hurt, and the horse seemed to be almost...cloudy? "Hey Jason," I said, "how long was I out?"

"You were out for about 5 hours."

"If I'm not a demigod, why are you still helping me?"

"I never said you're not a demigod, I said you're not a son of the Greek Gods. No, you're a son of the Roman Gods."

"Oh," I awkwardly stated, not knowing how to reply to this.

Jason said, "Hey Louis, do you mind if I have Tempest ride the winds?"

"Who's Tempest?"

"My storm spirit."

It's then when I realized that this wasn't really a horse. He wasn't grey, he was a cloud. A storm cloud.

"Um, is it bad?" I asked, almost fearful of what this horse could do.

"Not bad at all." Jason replied. Under his breath, I heard him say, "Tempest, don't you dare evaporate this time. And go easy on the newcomer, alright?"

Tempest whinned in response. He jumped over a car, and instead of going down, we kept ascending, running on air.

This was apparently to much for my mind to handle, and my hands slipped, falling off Tempest while we were hundreds of feet in the air.

"Frank, catch Louis!" Jason screamed. "I can't catch him in time!"

I saw a kid with a sword at his waist, making me assume he was a demigod, run under me and turn into a giant hawk.

He caught me within seconds of me dying, and he flew down and dropped me a couple feet into a fountain next to a bunch of halls with different symbols of them.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter." said Frank and Jason at the same time.


End file.
